


[Podfic] Twin Merbabies

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fluff, M/M, Merperson Morgan Stark, Merperson Peter Parker, Merperson Steve Rogers, Merperson Tony Stark, Mpreg, Peter and Morgan are twins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Twins, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Twin Merbabies" by emmie796.Tony and Steve are about to be the proud parents of twin merbabies.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] Twin Merbabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twin Merbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679503) by [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796). 
  * In response to a prompt by [emmie796](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Happy, Happy Stocking Day, Emmie! *hugs* Enjoy. :D

Fic by emmie796  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fv6l9yua9glqphq/Twin_Merbabies.mp3/file)

07:00 || 13.86 MB


End file.
